Everything is awesome
by Hooray ID
Summary: Loki emprisonné dans la tour Stark. Une chanson insupportable. Et Steve qui traîne dans le coin.


_Bonjouuuuuuuur._

_Un p'tit OS proche du drabble tant il est court. L'envie a écrit cette chose, plus que l'inspi' mais voilà c'est fait ! C'était vraiment juste histoire de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais absolument pas utiliser les guillemets dans un dialogue, je ne connais pas les codes du dialogue donc je m'excuse au près de ceux à qui ça va faire mal aux yeux. (Cette phrase n'était sûrement pas français, yeaah ~)_

_C'est plus ou moins une song-fic. (Un song-drabble ?) écrit avec "Everything is awesome" du film Lego. Allez le voir. Il est awesome. La chanson aussi je pense. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu, que je m'améliore ! Merci !_

* * *

Loki en avait par-dessus la tête de cette satanée chanson. Être exilé sur cette foutue planète, privé de ses pouvoirs, ne suffisait donc pas ? Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Sa magie, la place de roi qui lui revenait de droit, sa mère… Mais il avait eu cette chanson en échange. Quelle arnaque. Il lui était impossible de faire un pas dehors, sans l'entendre.

… Ni un pas dedans, après réflexion, car Tony Stark, chez qui il logeait momentanément, avait bien compris que le Dieu (ancien Dieu ?) ne supportait pas cette musique. Alors il avait demandé à Jarvis de la jouer. En boucle. A fond. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser le milliardaire.

Donc, Loki était bloqué sur cette planète, avec la chanson phare du film Lego. Merveilleux.

« Everything is cool when you're part of a teaaaam! »

Le pire devait être cette phrase. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse la façon dont les Avengers avaient déjoué ses plans. Il les voyait assez suffisamment comme ça. Une part de Loki comprenait que ce n'était pas pour passer le temps que Tony avait augmenté le volume de la chanson sur CETTE phrase. Du moins, pas seulement. Il était vrai que malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, les Avengers semblaient plus ou moins soudés, et passaient du bon temps ensemble. En tant qu'équipe. Ngh. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il commençait à les apprécier de plus en plus.

« Let's party for ever ! »

Loki enfonça sa tête dans un coussin. C'était facile, pour Stark, qui bossait dans une salle insonorisée avec du AC/DC à fond. Pitié, que quelqu'un arrête cette chanson…

- « Mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ici… »

Loki releva la tête, et tendit l'oreille. Il avait cru entendre une voix. Une VRAIE voix, pas comme celle de cette chanson stupide. Ah génial, Rogers. A voir sa bouille d'ahuri, il ne devait être au courant des desseins de Stark.

- « C'est quoi cette… Chose qui résonne dans cet appartement ? »demanda-t-il à Loki, en s'approchant du brun.

- « Une des merveilleuses inventions de ta planète, humain…

- Une des merveilleuses inventions de cette époque, plutôt. Où est Stark ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

- « Dans son atelier. Il s'est enfermé, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de lui parler.

- Ou de le passer à tabac…

- Après 4h à écouter cette chanson, TOUT LE MONDE voudrait le tabasser !

- Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ? »

Le brun arqua un sourcil.

- « Tu reviens d'une quelconque mission ? Tu viens de revenir dans ce pays, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- « Oui…

- Impossible de faire un tour dehors sans l'entendre.

- … C'est moche.

- J'ai déjà mis deux chambres sans dessous dessus, pour me venger. »

« You know what's awesome ? »

- « Pas cette chanson, déjà. » Répondirent les deux hommes de concert.

« EVERYTHING ! »

- « Et les boules Quies ne marcheraient pas ? » demanda finalement Steve, en se grattant la nuque.

Silence.

- « … Des quoi ?

- … C'est des… trucs que tu mets dans tes oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruit autour de toi, Loki.

- …

- Non ?

- …

- Loki ? »

Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Toute la niaiserie concentrée dans cette chanson l'avait totalement mis k.o, lui et ses facultés mentales. Il mit la tête dans ses mains, fatigué. Bien trop fatigué.

- « … Loki ?

- Quoi ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, pour voir Captain faire des moulinets avec son bras.

- « J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Anthony aussi. Ça te dit qu'on lui rende une petite visite ? »

- …

Loki sourit. Finalement, travailler en équipe, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

* * *

_Désolée pour les fautes ! _


End file.
